


Lasagna and Chocolate

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: A visit makes the evening brighterDoes anyone like trivia?  I used to run a challenge from the Monday after Thanksgiving til Dec 20.Here's a sample question:There are two Christmas songs that had the exact same phrase:"with boughs of holly".  One is fairly easy.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	Lasagna and Chocolate

The doorbell startled Tony as he was packing his cards to take to the post office. He left the task and went to look out the peephole. What was Tim doing here? On the way to the door, he snatched up his cell, if Gibbs had called and couldn’t get him. “Hey, McGee. My phone was on and charged.”

McGee looked him puzzled. “O-kay.”

“Didn’t Gibbs send you?” 

McGee smiled understanding. “No. I… I wanted to stop by and how you were. You seemed pretty shaken up last night.”

“I’m fine. You didn’t need to worry about me.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, odd thoughts. You know how it can be.” Tony shook his head. “Come on in.” 

“I hope I’m not interrupting. I should have called first.”

“I just finished up the Christmas cards.” Tony gestured to the table and finished putting his cards in a carrier that he could take to the post office.

“Wow. That’s a lot of cards.”

“All my frat brothers and their families.” Tony finished and put the carrier on the door table. “Take off your coat off. Can I get you a beer or something?”

Tim went to take off his coat and realized he hadn’t put down his package. “Oh, you remember that chocolate cake you were crazy about. The one with all the layers.”

“The Chocolate Obsession Torte?”

“That’s is.” Tim put his hands into the bag. When his fingers brushed a receipt he quickly crushed and balled it. “I got one and I like chocolate, but I couldn’t eat it all.” Tim placed the container on the table loving how Tony’s eyes lit up. He had asked the bakery to add some holiday touches and they had decorated with holly and poinsettias. “Maybe we could share?”

“Have you… um… had dinner?”

“I was running some errands. I’ll hit the drive-through on the way home.”

“Nonsense.” Tony smiled at him. “I put a pan of lasagna in so it would be cooked by the time I finished. You’re welcome to join me. I’ve got a bottle of chianti; we could have a glass with dinner.”

“Sounds good. Can I help?” Tim put his coat next to Tony’s on a hook near the door.

“You could pour the wine.”

Tony handed him the bottle and two wine glasses. While Tony pulled out the lasagna, Tim gathered silverware from the drawer Tony pointed at. In a short time, they were enjoying the meal together talking about everything and nothing about work. They delayed dessert to allow the meal to settle, Tim poured them another glass of wine while Tony turned on some holiday jazz. Outside the glass windows the lights of town began to glow. It was the best evening either of them had had in too long.


End file.
